


The Yule Ball

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Gen, Silly, based on a prompt, thats why I put gen and f/m, the relationships arent literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey George.”<br/>“Yes Fred?”<br/>“I dare you to ask McGonagall to the Yule Ball. In the Great Hall in front of everyone.”<br/>“...You're on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the post, tell me if it doesn't work. I didn't stick exactly to the prompt tho. http://hijabada-kedavra.tumblr.com/post/128896052033/animateglee-id-bet-five-galleons-that-george

“Hey George.”

“Yes Fred?”

“I dare you to ask McGonagall to the Yule Ball. In the Great Hall in front of everyone.”

“...You're on.”

~

George stands up from his seat, and nods at the thumbs up Fred gives him. He walks up to the teachers table, and stops in front of McGonagall. He shifts from side to side, trying to appear nervous.

 

McGonagall raises one eyebrow. “Yes, Mr. Weasley?”

 

“I apologize for disturbing your meal, Headmistress McGonagall” George takes a deep breath, being sure to let it out shakily. “I would like to ask you if you'd do me the honor, of accompanying me to the Yule Ball."

 

The entire room goes silent, and they hear a loud bang come from the Gryffindor table. Fred stands up abruptly, and stomps over to stand beside George.

 

“What do you think you're doing!?” Fred demands.

 

George doesn't have to fake the look of surprise on his face, this wasn't part of the plan. He quickly conceals the grin threatening to break through.

 

Fred continues. “You know how I feel about her, how could you!” he yells.

 

The entire hall is looking at them at this point, and George can hear Professor Snape choking on the bite he had just taken. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Headmaster Dumbledore bang on Snape's back helpfully, look of amusement on his face.

 

George quickly recovers, only a couple seconds going by after Fred's last line.

 

“Well you should have mustered up the balls to do something about it! It's not my fault I asked first!”

 

Fred gasps in shock. “There is a lady present!” he says, and looks pointedly at McGonagall.

 

George and Fred look at each other for a few moments, and then burst out laughing. They double over, clutching their sides. Half of the students in the Great Hall are still gaping, and the other half has broken into laughter as well, although it's being attempted to be muffled.

 

McGonagall is actually blushing by the time they stop speaking.

 

She shifts in her chair, and looks down at them. “Are you quite done?”

 

They're both still laughing, but they manage to nod.

 

She straightens her robes, visibly attempting to compose herself. “Then I suggest you both return to your table, and refrain from partaking in anymore nonsense.”

 

They return to their table grinning, and accept highfives from several students, and a disapproving look from Percy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Dear people who are also hanging out in the rec room at the camp I'm currently staying at. Could you possibly be any louder? That is all.
> 
> (Please tell me if you find any errors.)


End file.
